tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Doppelganger's Rampage
''Doppelganger's Rampage ''is an unfinished 6-man tennis YouTube video series between OluapPlayer, ShermanZAtank, Kugawattan, LEtheCreator, Shirosaki97 and SarisKhan. It was conceptualised by AdmiralTrainstorm and Shirosaki97. Overview Doppelganger's Rampage is an action series focusing on a new villainous TF2 Freak known as Doppelganger, who goes on a rampage throughout the TF2 Freak World, assaulting various freaks and copying their powers along the way. Will our heroes be able to stop this menace before he becomes unstoppable? Plot Part 1 Doppelganger hears Captain Demoman, Robot Engie and Gravy Guitarman conversating and bragging about how much better they think they are than other Freaks. Doppelganger appears and proceeds to show off his main ability to the trio, effortlessly beating them with their own powers. Later, Major Scout Guy is seen training, killing a Spy MeeM who sneaked into his base. Major is then called to by Doppelganger. The two promptly fight, and due to the lacking powers of Robot Engie and Gravy Guitarman, Major initially gains the upper hand, freezing the Spy in the process. However, Major recklessly touches Doppelganger, and he manages to absorb Major's powers and breaks free. Doppelganger ultimately wins, freezing the Scout with his own power. He then leaves in order to find more victims. Part 2 Doppelganger arrives at cp_glacier just in time to witness an argument between Medizard and an arrogant F2P Engineer. The wizard quickly freezes the incompetent Engineer solid, enticing Doppelganger into attempting to steal his powers. Doppelganger announces his presence to Medizard, allowing him just enough time to block a shot from Doppelganger's new scattergun with a wall of ice. Frustrated, Doppelganger quickly takes down the wall with an incendiary round. To his surprise, the magician appears to have become a statue of ice. Doppelganger tries to absorb the powers of the ice sculpture, but as it is only an afterimage, his attempts fail. At this point he is ambushed by Medizard, who corners him against a wall. Doppelganger takes the opportunity to absorb his powers and teleport himself back. He then combines Major Scout Guy's Power Boost with Medizard's ice wall technique, crushing the surprised wizard. Doppelganger laughs maniacally at his triumph before promptly teleporting away using his new powers. Part 3 Stupid Heavy and Scuttlebucket are enjoying their time in pl_thundermountain when they are attacked by Doppelganger. Stupid Heavy is completely frozen, and Scuttlebucket tries to run away but is knocked out by an ice block. High on top of a roof, Ninjineer secretly witnesses this event and vows to avenge this injustice. Doppelganger leaves to test his new powers on another victim when he hears a sound. Suddenly Ninjineer ambushes him, creating a smokecloud and using its cover to attack him. Frustrated, Doppelganger engages his new opponent, but it seems that Ninjineer has the upper hand. After pummeling him to the ground, Ninjineer gloats about his victory, when the white Spy tries to touch him. Ninjineer disappears after creating another smokecloud, intending to attack from above. However, Doppelganger teleports and he ends up attacking an icy afterimage. The ninja Engineer avoids his opponent's next attack and attaches his grappling hook to Doppelganger, but that ends up working against him as Doppelganger successfully touches him, absorbing Ninjineer's abilities. Now on the receiving end, Ninjineer manages to land in one last attack before he is defeated by a combination of his own abilities and Medizard's ice powers. He tries to leave to recover, but the rope on his grappling hook is cut and he ends up crashing into a building. Doppelganger laughs at his misfortune and leaves the area. Part 4 Orangeman, who is at Soldine's residence in Evo City, gets a call from a frantic Major Scout Guy, who warns the Demoman Freak of the new threat that is Doppelganger. Soldine, picking up on Major's message, goes out to confront the new menace. Meanwhile, in Assault, Doppelganger finishes off slaughtering a number of HECU soldiers, lamenting on the lack of powerful opponents recently. Soldine then arrives on the scene and challenges the Spy Freak. Initially, Doppelganger's lack of experience against him and his usual overconfidence let Soldine easily overpower the Spy for a short while, forcing the power stealing Freak to use all of his abilities to escape a quick defeat at the hands of the cyborg. Eventually, Doppelganger manages to sneak up behind Soldine, and successfully assimilates the HECU Freak's powers. Doppelganger's new cyborg powers, after painfully adapting to the human Freak, come to a stalemate against the cyborg's durable metal skin. Then, Doppelganger manages to stop Soldine's counterattack with one of Ninjineer's gears. Handicapped, Soldine resorts to use his Power Boost, but Doppelganger gets the idea to activate the Power Boosts of both Soldine and Major Scout Guy simultaneously. After their ultimate abilities are activated the two combatants clash one final time, leaving Soldine heavily damaged and Doppelganger only slightly injured. Incapacitating the robotic Soldier with more gears, Doppelganger mocks the veteran Freak before fleeing. Soldine is left to shamefully call Orangeman for backup. Part 5 A pair of Thieving BLU Soldiers has just finished their hat stealing routine when they are met by Doppelganger, who tests his new weaponry on them. Before leaving the area, Doppelganger is called by a poor-looking Scout who begs for his help, but the Spy simulates obliviousness at him. The Scout gets angry and reveals himself as Magic Mann, who attacks Doppelganger with his magic. When counter attacked, he blocks with his brother, Magic Boyo, who is freezed and turned into a MeeM. Doppelganger then uses the combined speed and agility of Major Scout Guy and Ninjineer to wear down and confuse the elf Scout, and after disabling his magic with a fire bullet, manages to obtain his powers and turns Magic Mann into a MeeM before leaving. Part 6 Doppelganger travels in search for new opponents to fight and new abilities to assimilate. Unexpectedly, he meets Handsome Rogue on his way. The YLW Spy TF2 Freak greets him, after which the two quickly engage in a petty argument over their alleged incompetence. However, their discussion is cut short when they hear a Soldier Drone's scream. Doppelganger decides to investigate. Inside a warehouse, Cyborneer and CyborHeavy are fighting with a team of Soldier Drones to claim an Australium Eureka Effect. They quickly dispatch the enemies and obtain the artefact, all the while being watched by Doppelganger. The Spy deems Cyborneer's abilities peculiar and descends to the warehouse to confront him. He is noticed and attacked by CyborHeavy, but he easily blocks the punch and freezes the cyborg Freak with Medizard's powers. Cyborneer is visibly angered by that and threatens Doppelganger. The two engage each other in combat. After a brief exchange of punches Cyborneer uses the golden Eureka Effect to hurl a barrel at Doppelganger, scoring a hit thanks to the element of surprise. Then, he presses the Spy with blasts from his built-in gun. Still, Doppelganger manages to defend himself with an ice sheet which he then plunges at the opponent. With Ninjineer's cord he grabs and snatches the golden Eureka Effect, successfully assimilating its powers. Cyborneer attacks, but is swiftly pushed back and blasted with an Australium-enhanced Black Box. Both cyborgs lay defeated. Doppelganger states that this has been a profitable engagement and departs. Part 7 It is Fratman's party and Deed Goy, Dennis, Soljah and Icy Spy are dancing happily until Doppelganger interrupts. He quickly disposes of the partying Freaks with clever use of his abilities, save for Icy Spy who he instead takes some photos with while leaving him alone. The White Spy continues his rampage by slaying Demopan, Sewer Medic and Stu Pidface in quick succession until he meets the newly respawned Captain Demoman and his crew, who scream in terror at the sight of the monstrously powerful Freak. Trivia *The tennis was initially going to be 7 parts long. However, developments late in the tennis changed the number to 12-13 episodes, with each collaborator having two videos to contribute into the tennis in addition to the finale. It did not come to fruition. *One of the initial plans of the tennis was to make it the biggest recorded collaborative effort between Gmodders. In the end it is the second biggest effort, the Snyphurr Saga being first with 9 recorded collaborators. *Originally, Part 5 was to feature Official Heavy. However, this idea was scrapped in favor of Magic Mann because of the similarities between Soldine and Official Heavy's abilities and weaponry. Episodes #Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 1 - Major Scout Guy #Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 2 - Medizard #Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 3 - Ninjineer #Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 4 - Soldine #Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 5 - Magic Mann #Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 6 - Cyborneer #Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 7 - Full Power Category:YouTube videos